


We're Going to Mars

by Blurrycake



Category: Judah and the Lion, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Band Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, first fic of the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurrycake/pseuds/Blurrycake
Summary: "We need to make this good for them. They deserve it." And as though he was having the same thoughts, Brian didn't question it, but nodded wordlessly.Judah turned back to the crowd, reached his hand down, and laced his fingers with his band mate's. He heard a sharp intake of breath, which was followed by a swift squeezing of fingers. They didn't talk about it. They never did.





	We're Going to Mars

**Author's Note:**

> So I noticed Judah and the Lion didn't have any fanfics written about them. Obviously, I had to change that. I don't know yet if that makes me a great or terrible person.
> 
> Also, I've met Judah and I can personally attest to his eyes being completely mesmerizing. He's also possibly the nicest human I've ever met. I'm a proud cub in The Pride.

It happened. It actually happened.

They got the call early in the morning, and Judah probably would have ignored it if not for the fact that it was a call from their tour manager. They were all cramped together in their van, Hercules, at a truck stop the morning before a show. Judah glanced at the time in the top right corner of the phone screen- 5:04 am.

"Hello?" His voice was gravelly from sleep, and his bandmates started to stir around him. None of them slept very well in the van, and the noise was enough to rouse them. Except Dylan. Dylan slept like a freaking dead person and would probably sleep through a bear attack.

"Hey, sorry for calling so early." Their manager's voice came through the phone speaker, slightly tinny because the phone itself was old. Judah had never really cared to replace it with a better one, and most of their funds went to touring anyway. "I wouldn't have bothered you if it wasn't big news."

Judah shook his head and rubbed his eyes slightly to wake himself up more. He propped himself up on his elbows and put the phone on speaker, as all the other guys were now looking at him in earnest.

"You're on speaker. What's up?"

For a minute they all stared at the phone, open-mouthed and disbelieving as they tried to process what their manager was telling them.

"Wait," Brian broke the silence, "what?"

"We're in. You guys are gonna be opening up for twenty one pilots this winter. It was a long shot, and we didn't think they'd take our bid seriously, but-"

The rest of his sentence was drowned out as the occupants of the van (aside from Dylan, who was still snoring in the back corner of the van) erupted into exclamations of hysterical excitement. The next few minutes were a blur, some words were said to the person over the phone, hugs were exchanged, and even some tears.

They'd heard, months ago, that Jon Bellion was going to be opening for twenty one pilots. Soon after, they were informed that the band was still looking for another opener. They talked to their manager about it, but it was a pipe dream. They never actually expected to get the spot. And now, it happened. Their dreams were taking off.

Brian looked over at Judah, and for a moment his breath caught. The singer's blue eyes were practically sparkling with excitement, and it was hard to look away. Those eyes were mesmerizing, and whenever Judah looked at him, he felt as though the singer was looking into his very soul. He smiled absent-mindedly to Nate as the banjo player thumped his shoulder to convey his own happiness. He tore his gaze from the amazing topaz eyed man and hugged his friend and bandmate.

Some time later, Dylan finally awoke.

"Anything important happen while I was sleeping?" He was met with laughter and pillows to the face.

 

 

  
Months of planning had not prepared them for this.

  
**@blurry_cake**

_Hey @judahandthelion are you guys ready for the clique?_

  
They had laughed at the tweet that came just hours before their first show on The Emotional Roadshow. It wasn't their first show as an opening band, and they'd played large crowds at festivals. As they prepared to go onstage, however, they realized that they'd never played for a crowd like this before. It wasn't the size that intimidated them, but the intensity of the people who were in the crowd. They were people, mostly teens, who felt that their lives would be meaningless without music. No, not just that. They knew that some music was capable of saving lives. Judah looked out at the crowd from the side of the stage, just out of view, and then turned to Brian, who was standing to his right.

  
"We need to make this good for them. They deserve it." And as though he was having the same thoughts, Brian didn't question it, but nodded wordlessly.

  
Judah turned back to the crowd, reached his hand down, and laced his fingers with his band mate's. He heard a sharp intake of breath, which was followed by a swift squeezing of fingers. They didn't talk about it. They never did.

 

 

  
Only twenty minutes, but it was enough. When the band exited the stage, they felt as if electricity was coursing through their veins. They saw Josh from twenty one pilots, who pat each of them on the back while exclaiming "you guys killed it!" They couldn't really believe what had happened. It felt like they'd never played music before this night, like they'd never even really lived.

  
It made Brian feel alive, and dangerous. Reckless. His fingers ached like he'd been playing for hours. His heart was pounding out of his chest, and all he could hear was the sound of rushing water. He turned his head this way and that, but in the dark chaos of the backstage area, his target was lost. It wasn't until they were in their dressing room that he spotted Judah, who was talking excitedly with Nate. His hair was as wild and unkempt as ever, his blue eyes were clear and alight with excitement, and it was at that moment that Brian realized he had never loved anyone so much. It was all he could do to stop himself from pinning the singer to the nearest surface and kissing him senseless.

  
Judah's eyes flickered to Brian, as they were wont to do, and he found himself tripping over his words as he saw that the other man was already looking at him, with a look of a man who was starving and had just stumbled on a marvelous feast.

  
"Uh... What?" Nate's voice snapped him out if his trance, and he realized he'd stopped talking mid-sentence. With enormous effort, he tore his gaze away and focused back on the man in front of him.

  
"Sorry... What was I talking about?" Nate shook his head and chuckled.

  
"Never mind, man."

  
Before Judah could voice his confusion, the older man walked away without another word. The next time he looked around, the rest of the band had conspicuously disappeared. Except Brian.

  
Brian, who was breathing as heavily as if he'd just run a marathon. Brian, who still had that ravenous look in his eyes. And Judah, who hadn't realized until this moment how much he felt that hunger right back. In that moment, he had never felt it so strongly, nor had he ever felt more terrified.

  
Before he could lose his nerve, Brian closed the short space between them with just one step, brought his large aching hands up to clasp the other man's face, and kissed him.

  
It wasn't fireworks, or explosions. It was slow and sensuous. It was lava, flowing, curling, and slowly cooling. It was a pond rippling from the soft summer wind. It was soft and wet. It was relief and excitement, and everything in between. It was the best and most terrifying thing that had ever happened to Judah.

  
He steadied himself by grabbing onto Brian's hips, and slowly opened his eyes. He couldn't help the smile that spread over his face and found it mirrored on the other man's. He wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but he was sure that he wanted Brian with him.

Preferably with more kissing involved.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did include my own tweet in this story. Don't judge me.


End file.
